You Are An Animal
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Les réflexions d'Eleanor Guthrie sur son amant d'antan dans l'épisode 3x09. CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION. YOU CAN FIND A ENGLISH VERSION.


**Coucou mes amis :D Alors ce tout petit OS ne m'appartient pas, il s'appelle "You Are An Animal" et il est écrit à la base par la talentueuse Ithika sur le site Archive Of Our Own en anglais. Elle m'a adorablement donnée l'autorisation de traduire ce merveilleux texte, donc je le fait et le voici :D**

 **Il est sur Black Sails, sur Charles Vane et Eleanor, et ce sont les pensées d'Eleanor avant qu'elle n'entre dans la cellule dans l'épisode 3x09. J'ai trouvé cet OS vraiment incroyablement écrit malgré sa toute petite taille, il me fallait donc absolument le traduire.**

 **Je rappelle que ce texte est une TRADUCTION et donc que je n'en suis pas l'auteur. Vous pouvez trouvez le OS en anglais sur le site Archive Of Our Own simplement en cherchant "You Are An Animal" de Ithika /** **I remind you that this text is a TRANSLATION and therefore I am not the author of it. You can find the OS in English on the Archive Of Our Own website simply by searching for "You Are An Animal" from Ithika.**

 **Je rappelle aussi que je suis loin d'être bilingue, je m'aide essentiellement de traducteur pour faire ces traductions, donc cela reste une traduction relativement brute avec certainement de gros défauts, j'essaie de rendre ça le plus compréhensible possible mais si quelque chose vous semble peu compréhensible, dîtes le moi et je retravaillerais dessus !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce texte en espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi ! :D**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

Il n'était pas un homme difficile à en faire un monstre. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu besoin de faire, dans le froid et entre les murs humides de sa cellule, était proche de ses yeux. S'asseoir sur ce banc en bois dur qui passait pour un lit, jetant son esprit en arrière : Charles Vane couvert du sang d'autres hommes Charles Vane souriant alors qu'il annonçait son retour à Nassau après avoir abattu l'équipage d'Hornigold Charles Vane ivre dans l'auberge, se bagarrant pour ce qui semblait simplement son plaisir ; son père, battu, ensanglanté. Crucifié. Il était le chaos, la violence, tout ce qui faisait que Nassau était incompatible avec le reste du monde civilisé. En vérité, il était ce qui venait à l'esprit des honnêtes hommes et femmes Anglais lorsqu'ils visualisaient l'image qu'était les pirates qui menaçait la Couronne, ce qu'ils croyaient qui allait venir pour eux tous.

Mais les _nuits._ La nuit, où peu importe les moments qu'elle passait dans sa cellule sans fenêtres, à bout de souffle : les moments où la prison autour d'elle se calmait. Elle se blottissait sous ce tissu râpé, cette couverture sale, fermant les yeux et essayant de trouver le repos. Ensuite, il lui fallait plus d'efforts pour maintenir l'image. Quand tout était immobile et silencieux, différents souvenirs obstinés se mettait en avant dans son esprit. Obstinément, au mépris de ce qu'elle voulait, même ses souvenirs lui ressemblaient tellement. Son contact avait toujours été doux, et son esprit perfide ne lui permettait pas de l'oublier. Ne voulant pas la laisser oublier comment ses mains couraient sur sa peau pâle avec une douceur qu'elle pensait qu'il ne devait pas posséder comment ses yeux, si souvent durs et froids comme la glace, se dégelait quand il l'a regardait, elle et uniquement elle. La nuit, elle se souvenait de Ned Low, elle se souvenait de tous les problèmes qu'il avait fait disparaître simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de ses problèmes à _elle._ Elle détestait les nuits.

Et maintenant, _il_ était à nouveau à Nassau, et elle aussi. Cette vieille question revenait à elle, quand Woodes partait, et quand elle était seule avec ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais été fière de la pensée laide qui refaisait surface après leurs pires querelles, et elle n'en était pas fière maintenant, bien que son sang s'agitait alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle allait enfin connaître la réponse.

« _A quoi ressemblerait-il ?_

 _Dépouillé de son pouvoir, enchaîné… en cage ? »_

Une question qu'elle avait regrettée à chaque fois qu'elle refaisait surface dans son esprit, autrefois. Même maintenant, même avec la haine qu'elle avait si soigneusement nourri envers lui, son désir de connaître la réponse l'avait quitté, la laissant avec une sorte de sentiment diminué, comme si la pensée était derrière elle. Elle haïssait cela, elle ne lui devait rien, insista-t-elle pour elle-même. Pas un morceau de respect, de compassion, d'amour. Elle ne devait plus jamais l'aimer, elle n'avait pas planifié cela. Qu'elle sache qu'il abhorrait l'idée d'une cage par-dessus tout ne devrait pas lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre si ce n'est de la _satisfaction._ Les mots sonnaient creux dans son esprit alors même que ses pas résonnaient entre les murs froids du fort.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il l'a regarda, et la réponse était : son regard était le même.

Les angles fiers de son visage ne s'adoucissaient pas dans l'ombre profonde de sa cellule, les lignes dures de ses épaules ne se prosternaient pas sous le poids des chaînes qui le liaient. Il ne semblait presque pas sortir d'un combat. Bien sur, coupablement, elle avait _prévue_ cela. Elle l'avait prévue même si elle avait nettoyé les coupures et les écorchures de Woodes, pansant ses blessures. Son nouvel amant avait beaucoup de choses, mais Eleanor savait dans son cœur qu'il n'existait aucun homme vivant qui représentait un réel défi pour Charl… pour _lui._ Elle pourrait lui donner cela. Il avait _gagné_ cela. Ce n'était pas un compliment, se rappela-t-elle : un animal se battant sans retenue, pas un homme.

Il l'a regarda s'approcher, silencieux, et l'histoire du monstre qu'elle avait si prudemment construit sur tout ces mois vacilla et scintilla comme un mirage à chacun de ses pas. Avant sa réalité était une chose faible, même si elle savait que c'était construit de vérités, parce qu'elle connaissait trop bien cet autre partie de lui-même pour le vouloir tout de suite. Elle ne savait qu'un petit nombre des ses actes terribles qui avait été fait en son nom, aussi sûrement que si elle avait été à ses côtés quand il les avait faits.

Elle se sentait toujours nue sous son regard une fillette. Une enfant encore brute et nouvelle sous le poids de ces yeux bleus sauvages qui semblaient en quelques sortes toujours voir à même son cœur. Qu'il soit damné, et elle savait qu'en vérité ce chemin était le seul chemin possible. _« Tant qu'il sera en vie, vous ne pourrez pas réussir. »_ Cela était peut-être vrai, mais ce n'était la plus profonde vérité. Un homme seul ne pouvait pas éternellement empêcher la volonté des empires. _« Tant qu'il sera en vie, je ne serais pas libérée de lui._

 _Et donc je suis résolue. »_


End file.
